


Неаполь — Лондон

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, young merlin and young galahad vs mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неаполь был сущей дырой, и его не красила даже восхитительная погода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неаполь — Лондон

Неаполь всегда оборачивался катастрофой. Стоило это запомнить — чёртов город был настоящим адом на Земле, и от задания этого следовало отбиваться руками и ногами, предпочтя ему поездку в кишащую радикалами Ливию. Ливийская агентура, по крайней мере, не имела склонности разбегаться во все стороны, как только начинало пахнуть жареным.   
  
Ничего не могло быть проще заданий на устранение (если они происходили не в Неаполе). Его цель — мелкий бандит, возомнивший себя боссом мафии, — носил банальное до оскомины прозвище Мастиф, и Гарри тогда вдоволь посмеялся: внешне этот плюгавенький мужчина с длинным носом и слабым подбородком напоминал левретку. Иронично вдвойне, потому что хватка у этой «левретки» оказалась такой мощной, что едва не стоила Гарри жизни.   
  
Где-то между посмеиванием над внешностью Мастифа и осознанием собственной ошибки Гарри получил распоряжение Мерлина: «Немедленно отступайте, Галахад, нашего агента перевербовали», но просто отмахнулся и от приказа, и от собственного шестого чувства, завывавшего на манер пожарной сирены. Получив напоследок порцию ругательств, Гарри перешагнул порог небольшого ресторанчика и спустя час уже сидел в подсобке, в окружении швабр, вёдер и трупа мужчины в поварском колпаке, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше.   
  
Страховать его должен был перевербованный агент и его люди, но вместо помощи Гарри получил пулю в плечо и пять минут форы (спасибо ручной гранате) на то, чтобы спрятаться в ближайшей комнатке, терпеливо дожидаясь окончания перестрелки. Или собственной смерти — что было куда вероятнее, учитывая невыносимую боль, усталость и тот факт, что Гарри остался один на один с двумя взбешёнными кланами, в чьи разборки он так неосмотрительно влез.   
  
Неаполь был сущей дырой, и его не красила даже восхитительная погода.   
  
— Мерлин, — прошептал Гарри, не особо рассчитывая на исправность комма, — я хотел бы...  
— Заткнись, — неожиданно отозвался комм, — или, клянусь девой Марией, я за себя не ручаюсь.   
Гарри действительно замолчал, пережидая вспышку особенно острой боли, но выдать ответное едкое замечание не успел: его стёр грохот второго взрыва. Дверь распахнулась, и Мерлин не получил пулю в лоб только потому что предусмотрительно присел. Зато Гарри уклоняться от пощёчины было некуда. Мерлин встряхнул кисть, молча сгрёб Гарри за шиворот и выволок наружу, не позволяя выпрямиться.   
— Прямо, потом налево, там запасной выход. Быстро!  
И Гарри пополз, вырубившись где-то на середине пути к спасительной металлической двери.   
  
Ему, размышлял он в ретроспективе, сказочно повезло: взбешённый Мерлин вступил в схватку с чёртовым Неаполем и выиграл — скверный итальянский городишко ничего не мог противопоставить ярости Мерлина. Судя по свезённым коленям, на улицу Гарри тащили волоком, а ссадина на скуле явно намекала на столкновение со стеклоподъёмником автомобиля. Мерлин не намеревался быть нежным. В другой момент Гарри бы это даже понравилось.   
  
Лёжа в дешёвом номере отеля под ударной дозой анальгетиков, Гарри глубоко раскаивался, но был слишком горд, чтобы сказать об этом вслух.   
— А что с Мастифом? — поинтересовался он просто чтобы прервать это гнетущее злобное молчание.  
— Убит карнизом, — ответил Мерлин из ванной. — Который обвалился во время взрыва.  
Должно быть, ему стоило чудовищной выдержки не придушить Гарри на месте: написать пару отчётов было бы намного проще, чем тащить опростоволосившегося агента под градом пуль к свободе. Никто бы ничего не сказал. Гарри как наяву представил Артура, облегчённо выдыхающего: «Отмучился, наконец», имея в виду то ли мёртвого Галахада, то ли страдальца-Мерлина, то ли себя самого.   
  
— Это было неосмотрительно, — сказал Мерлин, выходя из ванной с металлическим лотком в руках. — Нет. Это было глупо. Глупейший поступок на моей памяти. С вашим идиотизмом, Галахад, не сравнится даже шутка моего старшего брата, подкинувшего матушке в суп дохлую мышь.  
— Почтенная женщина, должно быть, была в шоке, — попытался поддержать разговор Гарри, глядя с подозрением на торчащие из лотка медицинские инструменты.  
— Почтенная женщина отправилась в больницу с инфарктом, — ответил Мерлин. Он присел на край кровати и принялся расстёгивать на Гарри пиджак.  
Гарри испытал лёгкую панику.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он, слабо пытаясь оттолкнуть Мерлина единственной здоровой рукой, — что всё так вышло с вашей матушкой, Мерлин. Надеюсь, она пошла на поправку.  
— Вашими молитвами, Галахад. — Мерлин поднялся, перекинул через бёдра Гарри одну из своих невыносимо длинных ног, и сел, весом вдавив Гарри в постель. — Я бы попросил вас не вырываться, иначе мне придётся применить силу.  
Щека у Гарри заныла, хотя это было невозможно физически, не с тем количеством обезболивающих, которое плескались у него в крови.   
— Отвесите мне пощёчину? — спросил Гарри.  
Вырываться он, оценив свои перспективы, перестал.  
— Возможно, просто свяжу, — ответил Мерлин. Рубашку он даже расстёгивать не стал, просто поддел ножницами пуговицы и сдёрнул её с раненого плеча Гарри.  
— Не слишком ли поспешно?  
Мерлин наконец обратил на него внимание.   
— Сейчас будет больно, — сказал он, и Гарри мог поклясться, что сукин сын получает от всего этого огромное удовольствие. — Пуля застряла внутри. Я бы посоветовал вам, Галахад, сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь хорошем. Светские приёмы, — Мерлин свинтил крышку с бутылочки антисептика и выплеснул жидкость Гарри на плечо, — шампанское, верховая езда. Красивые женщины. — Он наклонился, неотрывно глядя Гарри в глаза, а потом бесцеремонно разжал ему челюсть, пихнув в рот смотанные бинты. — Будет больно.  
  
Мерлин не был абсолютно честным человеком, но в этот раз он не солгал. Словно извиняясь за произошедшее, уже во время перелёта в Лондон он сказал: «Я не мог обратиться за помощью к местным врачам, потому что наша агентурная сеть развалилась. Мне жаль, что я причинил вам боль, но самолёт мог прибыть только спустя восемь часов после вашего ранения, и я решил не рисковать».  
Гарри, едва соображающий из-за обезболивающих и противовоспалительных, закатил глаза, надеясь, что Мерлин уловит посыл — нечто среднее между «Идите на хрен, Мерлин» и «Не стоит беспокоиться».   
— Это я верну вам в Лондоне. — Мерлин продемонстрировал ему пулю. — Думаю, вам захочется её сохранить. Насколько я смог оценить, это ваше первое боевое ранение, пусть и вызванное вашим же собственным слабоумием.  
— Идите на хрен, Мерлин, — всё же определился Гарри.  
— С огромным удовольствием, Галахад, — спокойно ответил Мерлин, пряча пулю в карман.— Как только вы поправитесь и научитесь выполнять приказы.  
Остаток трёхчасового перелёта Гарри размышлял, было ли это предложением, издёвкой или попыткой найти компромисс.


End file.
